Limitless
by RainbowBridgesxox
Summary: Chi starts to experience new and confusing feelings for Hideki. Can Hibiya and Freya help guide her through this complicated path? Is there really limits that stop her and Hideki from expirencing a physical relationship?


It was as if fireworks were going off in her mind. Chi always felt exceptionally human whenever she was close to Hideki like this. Regardless of not having one, she imagined her heart to be beating so fast that it would soar out of her chest. Her lips felt as if they were burning with need. Somehow she managed to get even closer to her _someone-just-for-her_, as she greedily returned his hungry kisses.

Chi had always been so prime and proper; she never would've imagined that within a few months she would be in this kind of situation. I mean, she had kissed Hideki before- but never quite like _this._ She had learned so much about herself these during these last few months, but there were still so many questions left unanswered. Like why it felt so good kissing and being with Hideki like this? Or why whenever she would be in this situation, she would get so worked up and had troubles entering sleep mode?

Hideki continued to devour Chi with kisses, stopping only shortly to catch his breath. Slowly he slipped his tongue into Chi's mouth. Surprisingly her mouth felt just as human as it looked, he sighed with delight. Chi started to copy his actions and thrust her own tongue against Hideki's, which erected a moan out of both of them. Slowly Hideki's hand lurched down to give the slightest of yanks at Chi's butt, giving out a chorus of moans to the both of them.

_Why does this feel so good? _She asked herself. She felt so embarrassed and clueless over everything; although at the same time she was euphoric over the sensations of Hideki's heavy body on top of her. She couldn't explain why she felt such things, but her whole body shook with desire. She wanted, no _needed _Hideki to caress her in certain places he had never explored before. She followed her instincts and started to rub against Hideki's lower body with her own. Hideki made the most attractive sound before exploding sticky white goo all over Chi and their bed. Chi had made sure to record the sound in her system memory to listen to it later.

Suddenly Hideki looked ashamed and blushed deep red before apologizing to Chi. Chi helped him clean up the mess with a towel before he went into the corner to get changed.

"Dammit! Why doesn't this apartment have water?!" He cursed, "Chi I'm going to go to the public bath house now. Uh- um it'd be best if you were to stay here; I won't be long, I promise."

And just like that he was gone. "Take care of yourself" she mumbled quietly although it was already too late, he was gone. She felt lonely and missed the sensation of being with Hideki like that. She missed his lips, his hands, his body- everything. Although that had never happened before, she looked over at the white stain on their bedspread. So many questions were circling through her head, like what was that white stuff that came out of Hideki? Was he ok? Why did he run off to the bath house so quickly? And why couldn't Chi escort him there?

Being a persocom wasn't easy, especially when she had no one to answer her questions. Regardless she decided to ignore all the questions for now so she could finish the laundry. She didn't want the stain to get any worse, and she knew how excited Hideki gets over clean sheets. And after all of her chores were done, then she could plug herself into the internet and try and find her answers through there. So she grabbed the laundry basket, filled it with the sheet and was on her way downstairs to the laundry room.

"Good evening Chi, are you doing laundry too?" Mama was downstairs as well, carrying a laundry basket.

"Yes Mama! Chi is doing laundry before Hideki comes home"

"Where's Hideki?"

"Oh he went to the bath house…"

"Is everything alright Chi?"

"Yes Hideki is okay, and Chi is okay, but Chi is just confused."

"What has you confused dear, maybe I can help."

Chi nervously bit at her lip. Suddenly she felt embarrassed over asking Mama these questions.

"I tell you what dear," Hibiya-san started, "How about you put your load in the washing machine, and then we'll head up to my apartment so we can have a little chat."

Chi smiled and let out a little "Chi!"

Chitose poured herself a cup of tea before asking, "So Chi honey, what is it that has you all worked up?"

Chi took in a deep breath, "Well Mama when Chi is with Hideki Chi starts to feel weird things- but good at the same time. Chi wants Hideki to touch me in new places. And rubbing up against Hideki feels really, _really_ good. And today white stuff exploded out of Hideki! And he wouldn't let Chi walk with him to the bath house! Mama, does Hideki not love Chi? Is Chi not really his _someone-just-for-him_?"

"Wow that's a lot of questions you have…Um have you talked to Hideki about any of this?"

Chi shook her head no.

Chitose didn't know what to say. She knew that it was her responsibilities as a mother to one day have a sex talk with her children. Although she had always picture Chi as a child, being the youngest and such, she had never imagined that Chi would grow up desiring a physical relationship. And even though she was caught off guard Hibiya-san must do her best to teach her daughter about sex. "Chi sweetie, it's time for us to have a talk. You love Hideki, right?"

"With all my heart, Mama."

"…Well um…when a man and a woman-or I guess a man and a persocom, love each other very much, there is uh…something that they do to um…show there love."

"You mean like kissing? Because Chi already knows about that!"

"No honey, it's different than kissing," Chitose was already bright red and embarrassed, and hadn't even gotten to the bad parts yet. "Men have different part than women do…A man has a penis and a woman has what's called a vagina. And when men get excited and want to show there love, they stick there penis in the woman's vagina, this is called sex."

"But Mama, I don't understand why would anyone do that?"

"Well because dear, it shows how much you love someone and it uh…it feels really good. So good that you eventually orgasm, which is the white stuff that exploded from Hideki. Do you understand, sweetheart?"

"I think so Mama, thank you so much!" Chi chirped, "Tonight I will have sex with Hideki because I love him so much!"

"No! Chi…you can't"

"Why not Mama? I love Hideki and I want to show him!"

"Baby your switch is located in…um… your vagina, if you and Hideki were to…become intimate, Chi would go away forever."

"But Mama that's not fair!"

"I'm sorry Chi…Do you have any more questions?"

"No, I think I'm going to go finish the laundry and then wait for Hideki, Mama, I love you."

"I love you too Chi, I'll see you later"

Chi was devastated, how would Hideki know how Chi truly felt if she wasn't able to show him in that way? After placing the load of laundry into the dryer, Chi headed back into their apartment, Hideki still wasn't back.

Suddenly a familiar voice called Chi's name, it was her sister Freya. "Freya!" Chi called back, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Chi, everything is fine. It's just that there was something that Mama forgot to mention. Something that would allow you to still have sex with Hideki…"

"Good evening Hideki," Mrs. Hibiya greeted as she caught Hideki as he was on his way to his apartment.

"Ah Hibiya-san, good evening. Do you happen know if Chi is still upstairs?"

"Yes she is, she had also learned of some disappointing news today, so she may seem down."

"Oh, well I hope everything is okay. I should go check on her then, bye Hibiya-san!"

"Bye Hideki!"

Hideki wondered what sort of disappointing news that Chi had heard of while he was at the bath house. When he entered their apartment he didn't find Chi in the living room. "Chi?" He called out.

"Chi is in the bedroom," she called out.

When Hideki entered the bedroom, his draw dropped at the sight. Chi was seductively posed on the bed wearing a matching pink bra and panties set. Hideki practically jumped onto Chi and started to place wet mouthed kisses all over her newly exposed skin. Quickly he popped off her baby-pink bra, and started to motorboat her two large soft breasts, causing Chi to both laugh and moan. Hideki circled one of her peaked nipples with his tongue, while pinching the other between his fingers. He had never had the opportunity to share this sexual experience with Chi, and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity.

Eventually Chi impatiently grabbed at his already throbbing member and said, "Mama taught me that this is a penis." She grabbed out his rock hard organ out of his pants. Slowly she began to experiment between his moans. She licked up his shaft and rolled her tongue all over his dick. Hideki was moaning uncontrollably and started to shake.

"Chi I'm cumming!" He screamed right before shooting his seed into Chi's mouth, which to everyone's surprise, she swallowed with a smile.

"Chi" she smiled. "Hideki, Chi can't wait anymore. Put it in me now!"

"Chi, I wish I could! But it's not worth losing you!"

"No, Freya taught me about my other hole. Stick it in my ass! Now Hideki I need you now!"

Hearing such foul language from his beloved excited Hideki beyond belief and he was ready for round two. Slowly he stuck his throbbing cock into her tight ass, the two of them both sucked in deep breaths. Once Hideki was able to keep a rhythm going, Chi met up with each thrust. They both were screaming out moans from the top of their lungs. And with such thin walls in the apartment building, their neighbors could most likely hear everything too- that just turned them on even more. Chi's face started to scrunch up, and it wasn't long until she was screaming Hideki's name even louder.

"Hideki! Chi i-i-is cumming!"

A warm sensation shot through them both, as they came together. They rested for what could've been hours, panting in each other's arms.

"Wow Chi, that was…wow…amazing" Hideki laughed while still trying to catch his breath.

"Chi! Chi wanted Hideki to know how much Chi loves Hideki; you're my _someone just for me_! Also Chi recorded everything, so that Chi will never forget"

"Really? Well how about we watch that recording- right after round three."

And the two of them continued into their peaceful and blissful night. There really is no limits when it comes to love.


End file.
